You May Kiss The Bride
by brunawg
Summary: E como seria o casamento de Ron e Hermione?


**You May Kiss The Bride **

**PRÓLOGO**

**POV - HERMIONE**

_- Hermione... 8 anos. Um ano a mais do qual eu percebi o quanto você era importante pra mim. 8 anos com você, 8 anos tendo a sua companhia exclusivamente para mim. E eu sei que estou preparado... _

_Lá estava ele. Meu Ronald Weasley. Estava prestes a dizer a segunda coisa que eu mais queria ouvir dele. Estava prestes a tornar o nosso futuro, em um só. _

_-... Eu sei que estou. Porque é com você, será sempre com você que eu quero estar – ele tirou de seu bolso da calça uma pequena caixinha preta, abrindo-a em seguida onde me deparei com um delicado anel, um pequeno diamante postado em seu centro._

_Senti meu coração pulsar cada vez mais rápido. Senti uma felicidade enorme dentro de mim. Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que nunca havia imaginado este momento, porém ele conseguiu superar tudo isto. A sensação de estar parada diante dele, escutando tudo aquilo vindo dele, era algo real._

_- Hermione Jean Granger, você quer se casar comigo?_

_Senti lágrimas invadirem meus olhos. Lágrimas de felicidade. Quando meus lábios tornaram a forma de um sorriso, eu o senti colocar aquela aliança perfeitamente em meu anelar direito. Um calor imenso subiu ao meu corpo quando pude sentir os lábios quentes e úmidos dele se encontrarem com os meus e, suas mãos firmes segurarem minha cintura com carinho. _

**POV – RONALD**

_- Hermione... 8 anos. Um ano a mais do qual eu percebi o quanto você era importante pra mim. 8 anos com você, 8 anos tendo a sua companhia exclusivamente para mim. E eu sei que estou preparado... _

_Lá estava eu parado, de joelhos, diante da mulher que eu conheci há 15 anos atrás. A garota que sempre fora chata, irritante, sabe tudo, linda, inteligente, perfeita e o melhor de tudo: ela seria minha pra sempre agora. Pelo menos, até ela se cansar da minha chatice e estupidez._

_-... Eu sei que estou. Porque é com você, será sempre com você que eu quero estar –__ eu tirei de meu bolso da calça a caixinha preta, abrindo-a e mostrando a aliança a qual havia comprado um pouco mais cedo._

_Eu estava com medo de ter me precipitado demais, m__as eu tinha que continuar, ou eu me arrependeria pelo resto da minha vida. Me arrependerei mais, se ela disser que não. Mas eu tinha que perguntar aquilo._

_- Hermione Jean Granger, você quer se casar comigo?_

_Eu senti meu corpo tremer, só pensar que ela sairia dali correndo ou fugiria simplesmente, e me senti pior ainda por ver lágrimas brotarem seus lindos olhos castanhos. Me senti um tremendo idiota, e se possível me senti mais idiota ainda por depois de alguns pequenos segundos a ver brotar aquele sorriso perfeito e encantador em seu rosto. Peguei sua pequena e delicada mão com todo o cuidado possível e depositei a aliança em seu dedo, me senti inteiramente feliz e completo por esse ato tão esperado e ensaiado em meus sonhos. _

_Levantei e postei meus lábios sobre os dela. Senti sua pequena mão, com um leve toque frio que presumi ser a aliança, sobre minha nuca causando-me um arrepio seguido de um calor estonteante, o qual somente ela tinha poder de causar sobre mim. _

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**POV – HERMIONE**

- Hermione Jean Granger, saia já desse banheiro ou eu arrombo essa porta! – berrava Gina do outro lado.

É... já viram onde eu estou, e eu sei que vocês estão se perguntando o porquê deu estar aqui. A resposta é simples: Casamento. Hoje faz exatamente três meses que o Ron (o meu Ron, só para deixar claro) me pediu em casamento, e cá estou eu hoje, com toneladas de maquiagem sobre o meu rosto, um cabelo extremamente duro de gel e com uma lingerie branca. Preciso colocar meu vestido, e essa é a razão pela qual Gina fica berrando sem parar do outro lado da porta.

Acho melhor eu ir logo, não quero ver uma mulher grávida quase morrendo ao arrombar uma porta de banheiro e encontrar outra mulher só de roupas íntimas.

Sim, Gina já era casada com Harry e estava esperando seu segundo filho dele. Pois é, apressadinhos esses dois.

- Pronto, estou aqui – eu disse, depois de destrancar a porta e sair do banheiro, olhando para Gina.

- Ah, até que enfim! Estava quase pensando que iria querer que a cerimônia fosse aí dentro! – disse ela, meio impaciente. – Hermione coloque logo seu vestido, estamos um pouco atrasadas.

- Ok – fui até o lugar onde se encontrava meu vestido, e fiquei contemplando ele por alguns segundos, até Gina me interromper novamente – Hermione, anda!

- Ta, já vou!

Eu comecei a colocar o meu vestido, e fiquei me olhando no espelho. Estava insegura. Eu tinha medo de Ron. Medo de ele tentar fugir ou algo do tipo, de o perder. Fechei meus olhos e imaginei a cena: Eu andando pelo corredor, parentes de Ron e os meus por todos os lados, Ron no altar sorrindo, o padre perguntando se ele queria se casar comigo e, antes dele responder, tudo ficou escuro.

**POV – RONALD**

Cá estou eu, no meu casamento. Nunca pensei que iria estar aqui, agora, e casando com ela. Hermione Jean Granger. A sabe-tudo irritante! Ela agora seria completamente minha, de corpo, alma e coração.

- E aí cara, como você está? – perguntou Harry a mim, quando ia passando pela porta.

- Que pergunta hein cara? Nervoso, assustado, com medo e ansioso. – respondi.

- Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo. Ela te ama e você sabe disso – disse ele.

É o que o Harry sempre diz mesmo, ou o que todos dizem, na verdade. Ainda não entendo o porquê da minha sorte ter se voltado pra alguém tão perfeita como Hermione, o porquê dela me amar, talvez mais intensamente do que eu a amo. Talvez porque eu seja um completo idiota não é?

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho e comecei a ajeitar meus cabelos, que contrastavam com a minha gravata. Pois é, minha gravata é laranja. Me dou ao prazer de não passar vergonha usando aquelas vestes a rigor que usei no baile de inverno, e Hermione inventa moda de querer que eu use uma gravata laranja. Diz ela que é sua cor preferida, e quando eu perguntei por que esta era sua cor favorita, ela me mandou deixar pra lá. Por que as pessoas insistem em deixar as coisas pra lá comigo?

TOC-TOC

Eu me virei para a porta ao escutar as batidas, quando Harry abriu e deu de cara com a minha irmã, com aquele barrigão grande já.

- Amor preciso da sua ajuda urgente! – disse Gina à Harry, e notei que ela estava meio nervosa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Nada não, não se preocupe... Uau maninho! Você ta gatão hein? – ela disse me olhando e logo em seguida puxou Harry para fora, deixando a porta entreaberta.

O que será que eles estão tramando? Será que vão querer curtir com a minha cara logo no dia do meu casamento? Não mesmo! Preciso ver o que está acontecendo.

Fui até a porta, e coloquei meus ouvidos na parte que dava para o corredor e comecei a tentar escutar, mas não entedia nada. Só estava reconhecendo as vozes, que eram de Gina, Harry, Mamãe e da Sra. Granger.

Afinal de contas, o que estava acontecendo? Abri um pouco mais a porta e fui para o corredor seguindo as vozes, e vi que elas vinham do quarto de Gina. Parei próximo à porta e comecei a escutar melhor o que eles estavam falando.

- O que aconteceu exatamente Gina? – perguntou uma voz que eu reconheci ser a de Mamãe.

- Bem, ela estava no banheiro e... – começou a explicar Gina, mas ela estava meio nervosa. Quem estava no banheiro?

- Conte amor – escutei uma voz masculina, que presumi logicamente ser a de Harry.

- Eu disse para ela sair, para colocar o vestido e... – Gina começou a soluçar. – Ela saiu e eu disse que estávamos atrasadas e... Ela foi colocar o vestido e ficou se olhando no espelho feliz, depois ela... Ela...

- Calma Gina – agora escutava a voz da Sra. Granger. – Respira um pouco, depois você continua...

- Aí ela do nada ficou meio triste... Não sei... E aí ela... Caiu desmaiada. – Gina começou a chorar e eu não tava entendendo bulhufas. Quem desmaiou?

- Calma Gina, não foi culpa sua... Deve ser nervoso... – disse Mamãe. Quem estaria mais nervoso que eu?

- É o Ron também está um pouco nervoso, tremendo toda hora... – Obrigada cara, me humilhe bem no dia do meu casamento mesmo.

- Minha filha fica nervosa assim mesmo, mas nunca a vi desmaiar por nervosismo – disse a Sra. Granger.

Espera um pouco. Alguém desmaiou, estava nervosa e era filha da Sra. Granger.

- O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA? – eu entrei no quarto, procurando por todos os lados e eu a vi deitada na cama de Gina, com o seu vestido branco de noiva – O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA? PORQUE TODO MUNDO INSISTE EM NUNCA ME CONTAR NADA?

- Ron, calma... A gente não queria te deixar... – começou Gina, mas eu a interrompi.

- NERVOSO? PREOCUPADO? DESESPERADO? – eu gritei com eles, e todos se assustaram. – É A HERMIONE! MINHA NOIVA, FUTURA ESPOSA, PORQUE EU NÃO PODERIA ME PREOCUPAR?

- Porque não é nada demais... – disse minha mãe.

- COMO ASSIM NADA DEMAIS MÃE? – olhei para Gina, que desabafa em choro. – PARE DE CHORAR GINA, É TUDO CULPA SUA!

- RONALD WEASLEY! – gritou mamãe, segurando Gina. – NÃO GRITE COM SUA IRMÃ, ELA NÃO FEZ NADA!

Ah é, então porque minha futura esposa ta caída que nem uma morta aqui na cama? Vai ver o Tonzinho apareceu por aqui de novo...

- Não é... Não é culpa da Gina... Ron – disse Hermione. Eu me virei para ela e ia começar a gritar, mas pêra aí. Hermione! Ela acordou!

**POV – HERMIONE**

De repente eu ouvi gritos. Eram gritos graves, e eu reconheci bem de quem eram. Comecei a abrir meus olhos, mas a claridade era enorme e fechei-os novamente.

- COMO ASSIM NADA DEMAIS MÃE? – ouvi o grito dele novamente. – PARE DE CHORAR GINA, É TUDO CULPA SUA!

- RONALD WEASLEY! – gritou a voz que eu reconheci ser da Sra. Weasley. – NÃO GRITE COM SUA IRMÃ, ELA NÃO FEZ NADA!

Eu então consegui abrir meus olhos e enxerguei um pouco embaçado, mas reconheci a figura perfeita que estava sentada ao meu lado.

- Não é... Não é culpa da Gina... Ron – eu disse. Vi que ele virou e abriu a boca para começar a gritar, mas ele travou.

- Hermione! Você está bem? Quer alguma coisa? O que aconteceu? – ele disse, meio desesperado e desajeitado, enquanto pegava a minha mão e entrelaçava com a dele, brotando uma segurança em mim pelo simples toque.

- Eu estou bem Ron. Foi só... – eu ia começar a explicar, mas não tinha coragem. Como eu ia dizer, na frente de todo mundo ali, que eu estava com medo? E eu desmaiei, só pelo medo? Não foi isso.

- O que Mione? Fale meu amor. – disse ele, que agora segurou meu rosto com sua mão livre e começou a acariciá-lo. Senti um arrepio e uma felicidade imensa. Como eu ia me livrar dessa? Espera, já sei!

- RON! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME VER ASSIM, DÁ AZAR! – soltei minha mão da dele, desvencilhando meu corpo para trás e me sentando na cama. Todos começaram a rir enquanto Ron me fitava com um olhar incrédulo.

- HERMIONE, VOCÊ ESTAVA DESMAIADA! EU TE VERIA ATÉ SE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE COM FANTASIA DE TRASGO! – gritou novamente.

- MAS EU ESTOU BEM, VOCÊ JÁ VIU! POR FAVOR, SAIA, EU PRECISO FALAR COM A GINA! – eu disse e Gina foi para o meu lado.

- MAS QUE INFERNO, ATÉ QUANDO EU ME PREOCUPO COM VOCÊ LEVO BRONCA! – ele se levantou e saiu do quarto, seguido de minha mãe e da Sra. Weasley. Harry continuou lá, junto com Gina.

- Eu estava com medo – eu disse de vez e olhei para o chão com uma vergonha imensa estampada em meu rosto.

- Mione, não se preocupe... Isso é normal – disse Harry. – O Ron também está todo nervoso, e com medo disso tudo. E você sabe, é o Ron não é?

- Nossa, me deixou bem mais animada Harry! – eu disse em tom sarcástico.

- Hermione... Vocês dois estão preocupados... – ele começou e eu fiz uma cara feia para ele – Calma, me deixe terminar! Vocês dois estão preocupados, sinal que um não quer ficar sem o outro, o que é sinal que...

- Vocês se amam! – completou Gina, e eu a olhei ainda analisando o que eles estavam me dizendo – Hermione, você e o Ron são dois cabeças ocas que nunca percebem que não vão conseguir ficar desgrudados. Desde os onze anos de idade vocês compartilham tristezas, aventuras e uma amizade que nunca irá se quebrar. Foi dessa amizade que surgiu esse amor todo de vocês, por que, por mais que vocês sejam dois chatos irritantes quando começam a brigar, a gente sabe que isso tudo é ciúmes e coisas à toa porque vocês...

- SE AMAM! – disse Harry por fim e eu sorri.

Eles estavam certos. Estou achando que eles estão ficando mais inteligentes que eu agora depois de casados.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo! – disse Gina, vindo me abraçar. – Esse vai ser um dos melhores momentos de vocês dois juntos, você vai ver.

- É, vai sim. – eu disse, e olhei para Harry que olhava para nós duas e sorria.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir lá no quarto de Ron ver o que ta acontecendo – Harry veio em minha direção, me abraçando forte em seguida, quando aspirei seu perfume. Muito forte, e muito...

- Harry... Esse - Perfume... – ...nauseante. Um líquido de gosto horrível subiu pela minha garganta e eu corri até o banheiro, me debruçando sobre o vaso sanitário enquanto sentia o vômito sair pela minha boca, e Harry e Gina vieram atrás de mim.

- Hermione, o que você comeu? – perguntou Harry

- Só comi os bolinhos da... Sra. Weasley – eu disse. Aquele gosto horrível ainda na minha boca.

- Eu hein, então porque você está assim? – perguntou ele novamente

- Eu não sei... Eu...

- Eu sei o que é. Está tudo bem, é só tomar um pouco de água. Harry, vá logo lá no Ron – ela saiu empurrando Harry até a porta e percebi que ela cochichou algo em seu ouvido, dando-lhe deu um logo selinho em seguida, e fechou a porta do quarto novamente.

Me levantei e peguei um copo vazio do lado da pia.

- Aguamenti – conjurei a água, e quando o copo atingiu um limite exato de água, a bebi.

Fui até o quarto novamente e vi Gina sentada na cama com um sorriso enorme no rosto, enquanto me encarava.

- O que foi? - Nada, nada... – ela sorriu mais ainda e fitou o chão por alguns segundos.

- ELA TÁ O QUE? – eu ouvi Ron gritar do seu quarto, e depois não escutei mais nada.

Eu hein. Esses loucos... Estão piores que a Trelawney.

**POV – RONALD **

O que será que estava acontecendo? Porque o Harry ficou lá e está demorando tanto para voltar? Porque eles sempre insistem em me deixar sem saber nada?

- E aí cara, ta melhor? – Harry chegou em meu quarto, esboçando um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Se eu estou melhor? – olhei para Harry com raiva e agonia. – Me conta logo o que a Hermione tinha, e tira esse sorriso do rosto, parece que engoliu um cabide!

- Ron, calma! – ele disse, e continuou rindo. Como ele pode continuar rindo numa situação dessas? – A Hermione disse que estava com medo de você desistir dela...

- EU? Desistir dela?

- Me deixe terminar Ron! – bufei, e o deixei continuar. – Pois bem, então eu e Gina dissemos que nenhum dos dois iria desistir, porque vocês se amam, por mais que vocês briguem que nem dois lutadores de boxe e blá blá... Daí ela sentiu meu perfume e vomitou...

- Como assim vomitou? – eu hein, que coisa de louco. – PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ELA VOMITAR HARRY?

- Eu não fiz ela vomitar, ela vomitou por causa do meu perfume – ele disse e continuou a sorrir. Como assim esse louco continua sorrindo?

- Sim, e você está sorrindo ainda por quê? Eu não to vendo nada de engraçado nisso!

- Porque, ela estava enjoada Ron – ele sorriu mais ainda. Ok, ele virou aquele tal de Coringa, daquele tal filme que eu assiste com a Hermione... Só pode! – Ela está grávida, Ron!

- ELA TÁ O QUE?

- Shh, fala baixo Ron!

- Como assim ela ta grávida? Como ela pode estar grávida? – perguntei, ainda tentando absorver tudo isso.

- Você acha que eu preciso mesmo explicar isso? – Harry esboçou uma careta.

- Ah, ok! Não precisa explicar isso, mas... – eu comecei, mas travei, me lembrando de como isso havia acontecido...

**FLASHBACK – 3ª PESSOA**

Estavam todos na Toca comemorando o noivado de Ron e Hermione e esperando Harry e Gina chegarem, pois disseram que tinham novidades também.

A Sra. Weasley havia feito vários pratos de comida para o jantar em família. Victorie e Teddy estavam brincando no sofá com Gui e Fleur vigiando os dois; Jorge e Angelina estavam conversando em um canto da sala com o Sr. Weasley, Percy, Carlinhos; e Ron e Hermione, Angelina e Audrey estavam ajudando a Sra. Weasley na cozinha.

CRAP

Ouviu-se um barulho de desaparatação e todos foram correndo até a sala, onde Harry e Gina estavam de pé, tirando seus casacos rapidamente e com expressões felizes. Eles cumprimentaram todos e Harry ficou sentado no chão com Victorie e Teddy.

- A gente já cumprimentou todo mundo? Ok! Agora eu vou falar – Gina olhou para todos com um grande sorriso.

- Fala logo Gina! – disse Sra. Weasley, ansiosa.

- Bem, eu e o Harry... – Gina sorriu ainda mais, se é que era possível, segurando a mão de Harry e ele se levantou, abraçando-a de lado. – Vamos ter nosso primeiro filho!

- AH, EU NÃO ACREDITO! – disse a Sra. Weasley, indo abraçar os dois. – Vocês vão ter um filho e Hermione e Ron vão se casar! Vocês querem mesmo que eu morra de felicidade não é?

- VOCÊS VÃO SE CASAR? – gritou Gina.

- Já tava na hora não é? – disse Harry, fazendo todos rirem e Ron fez uma careta para o amigo.

- Me deixa ver sua aliança, me deixa ver Mione! – Gina correu até Hermione, puxando a sua mão esquerda para observar a aliança. – UAU! Ronald Weasley, se não fosse pecado eu me casaria com você. Que anel perfeito!

- EI! – retrucou Harry.

- Calma Sr. Potter, eu me casei com você, não foi? – Gina selou os lábios de Harry, que sorria abertamente.

- Mas então, vamos terminar de preparar o jantar. Vamos! – disse a Sra. Weasley, fazendo todos correrem para os lugares que estavam antes e voltarem a fazer o que estavam preparando.

A mesa estava rodeada de comidas. Todos já estavam à mesa comendo e conversando. Harry estava ao lado de Gina e ajudava Teddy, que estava do seu outro lado, a comer; Ron e Hermione estavam juntos também e toda hora trocavam olhares sorrindo um para o outro. Todos estavam bebendo cervejas amanteigadas, somente Gina estava tomando água.

- Vou interromper um pouquinho vocês agora – disse o Sr. Weasley, se levantando com seu copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão. – Bem, eu quero fazer um brinde aos futuros noivos...

- Aos noivos! – disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Aos noivos! – disseram o resto, em uníssono.

- E também queria fazer um brinde ao mais novo Weasley na família.

- Weasley! – disseram todos erguendo as cervejas e dando goles logo em seguida.

Depois de acabar de comer, Ron e Harry foram para a sala e ficaram conversando.

- Caramba Harry, vou ter mais um sobrinho!

- Pois é, se prepare que daqui a pouco pode ser você – disse Harry, dando tapinhas nas costas de Ron.

- Verdade... Mal posso esperar pra ver um Weasleyzinho saindo de mim e de Hermione... – Ron parou de falar por uns instantes e mirou Harry com um sorriso novamente no rosto. – Harry, você despista a Hermione aí pra mim? Eu tive uma idéia!

- Ta ok, mas que idéia você...?

Mas ele mal terminou a pergunta e Ron aparatou. Com o barulho, todos se viraram para Harry.

- Onde o Ron foi? – perguntou Hermione enquanto se levantava e ia em direção a Harry.

- Ele disse que... Que precisava pegar alguma coisa na casa de vocês!

- Hum, ok... – Hermione o mirou, meio desconfiada, e em seguida voltou a conversar com Gina.

Passou-se uma hora, e nada de Ron voltar.

- Acho que eu vou lá atrás dele... – disse Hermione, se pondo de pé.

- NÃO! – disse Harry.

- O que? – Hermione olhou-o incrédula.

- Não... Precisa! Eu vou lá, pode deixar. – disse Harry e aparatou logo em seguida.

CRAP

- Ron! Você ta aí? – gritou Harry, da sala da casa de Ron e Hermione.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? Era pra você distrair a Mione! – disse Ron, que descia as escadas.

- Eu estava! Mas ela quis vir aqui saber o que estava acontecendo, porque eu acho que você já sumiu por uma hora não é? – disse Harry. – Afinal de contas, o que é que você está fazendo lá em cima?

- Ah sim! Vou te mostrar – disse Ron, e saiu puxando o amigo até o quarto.

- O que tem aqui? – disse Harry, abrindo a porta vagarosamente. – UAU!

- E aí, o que achou? – perguntou Ron, sorrindo.

- Está...

CRAP

- RON? HARRY? VOCÊS ESTÃO AÍ? – gritou Hermione, da sala.

- Vai embora Harry, vai! – disse Ron, empurrando o amigo.

- Nossa, é assim que você me agradece? – disse Harry e Ron lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. – Ta bom, ta bom! Já estou indo.

CRAP

- RON? – perguntou Hermione novamente, e ele desceu as escadas correndo indo de encontro com ela. – Ah, graças aos céus! O que você estava fazendo?

- Surpresa Hermione – disse Ron e tirou um lenço do bolso de seu casaco. – Feche os olhos.

- Por quê? – disse Hermione, assustada.

- Calma Mione, só fecha os olhos – disse Ron, passando a mão sobre o rosto dela e pondo o véu por cima de seus olhos.

- Pra que isso Ron? – ela perguntou, enquanto ele a guiava escada acima.

- Só confie em mim Mione – sussurrou Ron no ouvido de Hermione, o que a fez se arrepiar e logo sorrir.

Ron foi subindo as escadas segurando os braços de Hermione e se aproximou da porta do quarto, abriu-a entrando logo em seguida com Hermione, ainda vendada.

- Pronta? – perguntou Ron.

- Sim – sussurrou Hermione e Ron tirou o lenço de seus olhos. – Nossa! Ron está... Perfeito!

Hermione e Ron ficaram parados, um ao lado do outro, contemplando o quarto. Estava perfeito. Ron havia colocado rosas por toda a cama e o chão, e por toda a volta tinham várias velas, que iluminavam o quarto de uma maneira linda e romântica.

- Você gostou? – sussurrou Ron, que agora estava atrás de Hermione, e mordeu-lhe o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Eu... – ela tentou falar, mas só de sentir a mordida de Ron, seu corpo estremeceu – Eu...

- Shh... – ele postou as mãos sobre os ombros dela, virando-a para que os dois ficassem frente a frente. – Não precisa falar nada só... Aproveitar. Ele nem deu tempo dela responder e tomou seus lábios, iniciando um beijo cheio de amor e felicidade. A felicidade que ele sabia que naquela noite, seriam só eles dois em um só corpo e uma só alma.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

**POV– RONALD**

- RON! – gritou Harry, me tirando da minha lembrança. Eu ainda mato esse idiota.

- MAS QUE BOSTA, O QUE FOI DESSA VEZ?

- É que já está na hora! Anda! – ele disse, e já saiu me puxando. Hora de que?

- Calma Harry! Pra onde a gente ta indo?

- PRO SEU CASAMENTO, EU ACHO? – disse ele. Ah é, meu casamento!

- Mas e a Mio...

- Ela tem que demorar um pouco mais, mas ela vai estar lá. Vamos.

Ele segurou minha mão e nós desaparatamos no lugar da cerimônia.

Os lugares quase todos já estavam ocupados. Avistei todos os nossos colegas da época de Hogwarts, como Dino, Simas, Vitor e... PERAÍ! VITOR?

- O que o...

- A Hermione o convidou – disse Harry.

- COMO ASSIM? – eu ainda olhava para a cara daquele idiota que estava beijando uma mulher ao seu lado. – E ainda beija uma de nossas convidadas!

- É a namorada dele Ron! – disse Harry. Ah, conseguiu né? Até que enfim, me livrei desse idiota no pé da Hermione. – Bem, eu tenho que ir...

- Ir para onde?

- Eu acho que eu sou seu padrinho e vou ter que entrar daqui a pouco com a Gina?

- Ah sim... Certo... – eu disse. Vou ficar sozinho, como assim?

- Até daqui a pouco cara... E não se preocupe – Harry deu uma palmadinha nas minhas costas e aparatou.

**POV – HERMIONE**

- Vai dar tudo certo! – Gina pegou minha mão para aparatarmos no local, mas soltou-a antes e eu não entendi nada.

- Espera, precisamos colocar isso em você antes – ela disse, colocando um lenço sobre meus olhos. De novo essa coisa de não ver nada?

- Eu detesto esses lenços!

- Mas você vai adorar quando chegarmos lá – ela disse por fim, segurando minha mão novamente e nós aparatamos.

Senti meus pés tocarem o chão novamente e Gina ainda não tinha retirado a venda que estavam sobre os meus olhos. Ouvi vozes que reconheci ser as de meus pais, próximas a mim.

- Não se preocupe Hermione – disse minha mãe.

- Vai dar tudo certo filha, nós estamos com você – completou meu pai e eu sorri só de saber que os dois estariam ali comigo.

- Está na hora! Vamos, vamos! Assumam suas posições! – ouvi agora a voz da Sra. Weasley e passos de algumas pessoas.

- E eu? – perguntei querendo saber se alguém ainda notava que existia uma noiva que estava ali vendada.

- Ah, sim querida! Seu pai tirará sua venda quando você for entrar. Agora vocês, vamos!

CRAP

CRAP

CRAP

CRAP

- Acho que já posso tirar isso – disse meu pai. Até que enfim né?

Ele foi desamarrando o lenço e foi quando eu percebi, onde estávamos. Era realmente mesmo o que eu estava vendo? Travei meu olho por um tempo para pensar se eu estava mesmo ali. E eu estava.

**POV – 3ª PESSOA**

Ela estava ali, parada de frente para a porta em que não via há 8 anos. A porta em que antes levava ao lar de um monstro; um lugar onde se ocultava segredos de um grande bruxo das trevas. Mas hoje, aquele lugar era mágico. A Câmara Secreta.

Hermione contemplava aquela porta, antes lacrada com várias cobras de pedra, onde agora se encontravam várias rosas.

A porta começou a se abrir, da forma como se abria antigamente, mas ao invés de uma cobra contornando as outras cobras, agora aparecia uma linda abelha, fazendo as fileiras de rosas que bloqueavam a porta, recuarem uma por uma, até a porta se abrir por completo.

Hermione demorou muito para assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo. Era tudo tão perfeito, tão mágico... Só quando seu pai pegou em seu braço, ela se deu por si, e começou a andar. Chegou até a pequena escada, e seu pai desceu-a, indo logo atrás dela e ajudou-a até o ultimo degrau segurando em sua mão, e novamente, entrelaçou seu braço no dela. Seu buquê, agora havia percebido, estava em sua mão e não eram rosas como as da entrada: eram as presas de basilisco. E ela se lembrou, instantaneamente, do primeiro beijo dos dois; ela largando as presas do basilisco e correndo para os braços de Ron.

Ela se sentiu feliz. Feliz por poder reviver esses momentos da forma mais perfeita que ela pudesse imaginar.

Olhou a sua volta mais uma vez, tentando pegar cada detalhe para gravar em sua memória. O caminho onde antes havia várias cabeças de cobras nas laterais, agora se encontravam as mesas e cadeiras onde os convidados estavam acomodados. As mesas todas, decoradas com as rosas vermelhas. E ao fundo, onde antes se encontrava o grande esconderijo do basilisco, havia um arco feito de rosas brancas e vermelhas, uma mesinha ao centro onde o padre se encontrava de pé, por trás dela; aos lados estavam seus padrinhos, dois de cada lado; e perto do padre estava ele, seu Ronald Weasley.

Seu pai começou a puxá-la instigando-a a andar lentamente sobre o corredor por entre as mesas dos convidados. Todos a olhavam com sorrisos de lado a lado. Ela ouviu alguém fungar mais à frente, e percebeu que a Sra. Weasley e sua mãe, estavam chorando. Não de tristeza, e sim de felicidade.

Hermione estava nervosa, ninguém negaria. Seu pai percebeu que seus braços estavam um pouco trêmulos, mas ela sorria ainda assim. Sorria porque não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo que ela havia sonhado estava se tornando realidade, e da maneira mais bonita e melhor do que ela sonhara.

Eles pararam em frente ao altar, e Ron se aproximou dela, sorrindo.

- Eu te amo filha – sussurrou o Sr. Granger, depositando um beijo na testa da filha, que sorriu.

- Eu também te amo – sussurrou ela, e pegou na mão quente de Ron, indo até o altar, até que todos se sentaram, e o padre começou a falar.

- Bom Dia pessoal!

- Bom dia – todos responderam inclusive Hermione e Ron, que sorriam.

- É com grande alegria que venho hoje aqui, para realizar a cerimônia de união deste casal. Um casal que muitos disseram ser um tanto que difíceis – disse o padre, e todos riram. Ron e Hermione se entreolharam esboçando sorrisos. – É, pois é... Hermione e Ronald, Ronald e Hermione.

"Há quinze anos atrás nenhum de vocês dois imaginou que um dia estariam aqui, diante de mim e de todos estes convidados, ouvindo essas palavras. Todos aqui sabem pelo que vocês passaram todos estes anos. Muitos acompanharam a jornada do encontro e do conhecimento do amor que um sentia pelo outro, e outros observam de longe o amor de vocês, mesmo que subentendido pelos dois. Claro que vocês demonstravam, cada um, de seu jeito. Mas que era visível o amor, era sim." "E hoje, depois de 15 anos, vocês estão aqui, provando que esse amor sempre existiu, e vai continuar a existir até a eternidade."

Todos olhavam para os dois, sorrindo. As duas mães se desabavam de chorar, e as damas de honra não estavam diferentes. Gina estava com um lencinho na mão, já um pouco usado, e acabara de emprestá-lo a Audrey. Hermione estava se contendo para não chorar, não acreditava que aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo ali era real: Ron segurando sua mão, todas aquelas pessoas sorrindo e emocionadas, o discurso do Padre... Era tudo tão perfeito e, por incrível que pareça, era real.

Ron não estava diferente. Tentava disfarçar seu nervosismo, mas estava feliz. Feliz por finalmente chegar ali com a garota que amou desde sempre e demorou a perceber que ela seria a mulher de sua vida. E agora, toda aquela incerteza havia se esvaecido. Ele sabia que ela o amava e que iria ser dele para sempre e isso, era a melhor coisa do mundo para ele.

- Agora, os padrinhos, por favor, as alianças... – disse o padre.

Gina estendeu a aliança de Ron, para Hermione e sorriu em meio a lágrimas de emoção e felicidade para a amiga, que retribui o sorriso, quase querendo desabar a chorar também; e Gui entregou a aliança de Hermione a Ron, apertando-lhe a mão em seguida.

Os noivos agora olharam um para o outro, sorrindo, felizes.

- Agora Ron... – começou o Padre – Seus votos.

- Hermione... – ele pegou as pequenas mãos de Hermione em suas mãos, segurando-as firmemente enquanto os olhares de ambos se encontravam. – Eu não sei o que dizer, você mesma sabe que nunca fui bom com as palavras. – ele abriu um sorriso de canto. – Mas hoje que eu estou aqui por você, pelo nosso amor... Eu só quero te dizer que eu sempre vou te amar e, assim como hoje, estarei sempre ao seu lado. Você é a pessoa mais incrível desse mundo, e eu não posso te perder nunca. Eu te amo, minha Hermione Granger.

Os olhos de Hermione estavam banhados de lágrimas; ela estava se segurando para não deixar nenhuma cair, mas foi impossível não deixar. Quando Ron colocou a aliança em seu dedo, várias lágrimas caíram sobre a mesma. Ela sorria ao ver a aliança em seu dedo e o beijo que seu Ronald dera logo a seguir, em sua mão.

Os dois levantaram os olhos, novamente os cruzando e sempre sorrindo.

- Hermione... – disse o Padre, fazendo-lhe um sinal para que seguisse com seus votos.

- Ron... – sua voz saiu meio falha, devido a emoção já não mais suportável. – Eu sempre te amei. Sempre quis estar ao seu lado, e sempre quis te ajudar, por mais incrível que pareça ser... – ela deu uma leve risada, se lembrando de momentos que passara com ele. – Eu podia, e posso parecer uma cabeça dura, mas no fundo sempre farei tudo que for preciso para te ajudar e fazê-lo feliz.

Ela colocou delicadamente a aliança na mão esquerda de Ron, que também não conteve sua emoção, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos verdes; Hermione beijou a mão de Ron, assim como ele beijou a dela. Em seguida seguraram as mãos um do outro e olharam para o padre.

- Eu sei o que vocês estão doidos para fazer – o padre disse rindo, e todos riram também. – Então vamos lá, Eu os declaro, marido e mulher...

- Para sempre – sussurrou Hermione e Ron um para o outro.

- Agora, você pode beijar a noiva.

Eles aproximaram suas faces, ainda segurando as mãos um do outro, encostaram suas testas uma na outra e sorriram se olhando.

- Meu Rei – sussurrou Hermione, com os lábios próximos aos de Ron. – Weasley meu Rei.

- Minha Rainha – sussurrou ele. – Minha rainha, e nossa futura princesa ou príncipe – colocou sua mão sobre o ventre de Hermione e sorriu para ela, que correspondeu beijando o seu Rei. Escutaram aplausos de todos, e os choros de felicidade de suas mães, agora cada vez maiores, mas não cessaram o beijo, estavam aproveitando o momento mais feliz da nova vida dos dois, a vida dos dois unidos para a eternidade.

**FIM**


End file.
